


New Traditions

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe shows Charlie the true meaning of Christmas. </p><p>Prompt: "Alcohol."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

Christmas had lost its magic after the power went out. Her family could no longer string lights on their tree or hang popcorn from its limbs for decoration. Traditions ended, the ornaments looked lonely without their sparkling counterparts. Nowadays, Charlie could live through the holiday season without even considering it; receiving presents was a thing of the past.    
  
So, she was surprised when Monroe staggered out of the woods, breath visible in the air, holding something behind his back. “I got this for you,” he explained. It was a flask, _his_ flask, surrounded in twigs shaped like ribbons and bows.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
They had been traveling together for weeks now, which was somewhat beneficial in the heart of winter. Exchanging body heat at night and all. But the date still had not occurred to her.  
  
“It’s Christmas,” Monroe deadpanned. He slipped the flask into her hand, alcohol sloshing against its silver walls. “Drink up, we’re going to have a party.”  
  
Charlie cocked her hip to the side, one hand pressing into the bone, and countered, “Nobody celebrates Christmas anymore.”  
  
“The Republic did. Now be a good traveling companion and accept my gift, Charlotte.”  
  
She did, it would be stupid to deny any charity from Monroe. As the night wore on, her belly felt full and warm – a contrast to the crisp breeze. At first, she hesitated sharing her drinks with Monroe, because his mouth probably carried germs that she would not want to swallow, but eventually, it was fun to give in. He taught her Christmas carols from two decades ago, and, drunk, she could finally laugh at his jokes. When it grew colder, they used each other’s flesh as a blanket.  
  
Although it wasn’t quite what Charlie remembered from childhood, Christmas was worth smiling about again. 


End file.
